cumulative_immunityfandomcom-20200215-history
S1: New Beginnings
Cumulative Immunity: New Beginnings, colloquially dubbed "S1" was the first season of Cumulative Immunity. It was hosted by Hershy with German and tr_ serving as helpers. The winner was Otter. New Beginnings was the first season of its kind, so it had no major twist. However, it did involve a few minor twists including the addition of Groups at the start of the second cycle, and the Vote Vandal advantage won by contestant Meter at the auction. Cast 18th: Haleigh 17th: Pahee 16th: Fact 15th: Heavan 14th: Toad 13th: Koopa 12th: Ray 11th: Mello 10th: Lotion 9th: Colin 8th: Star 7th: Jonny 6th: Meter 5th: myworld 4th: phi 3rd: Mercury Runner-Up: Europe Winner: Otter Episodes Ep. 1 - Anybody want to target someone? Title Author - Lotion In the very first Round of Cumulative Immunity, the CI challenge was Taking Risks. The challenge was won by Colin, using the strategy of picking 10 for all rounds. He scored 100 points, winning by 30. During the round, the infamous Atlantis Alliance was created by phi and Heavan. It consisted of players of the ORG Survivor: Atlantis that had occurred on the server the month before. The only Atlantis veteran not added to the alliance was Mello. Mello found the first ever Temperary Immunity, causing him to be safe for the round along with Colin. Haleigh failed to submit for the challenge and was the only player to do so. This caused her to be the main target in that round's vote. She was eliminated by a tally of 15-2-1. Eliminated - Haleigh Ep. 2 - I need to start some drama fast. Title Author - Colin In Round 2, the CI challenge was a slide puzzle. phi won by 3 seconds with a time of 135, Europe finished in 2nd. Europe found Temperary Immunity in the round, making himself immune along with Colin and phi. Pahee had hardly spoken in-game, but was targeted by the Atlantis Alliance for being a challenge threat. He was eliminated in a 12-2-1-1-1 vote. Eliminated - Pahee Ep. 3 - I am my own best friend. Title Author - Otter Round 3's challenge was the Murder Mystery. Colin won by blind guessing himself as the murderer. Being already immune, Colin could either give away the immunity or discard it. After the challenge ended, Otter asked Colin to give him immunity. Colin eventually did gift the immunity to Otter. His reasoning was - "He was the only person who asked for it." Jonny found Temperary Immunity in the round, meaning. The vote in Round 3 was a toss up. 7 of the 12 not immune players received votes, with Fact ultimately losing by a count of 5-4-2-2-1-1-1. Eliminated - Fact Ep. 4 - Honestly, I don't know if you trust me anymore. Title Author - Mello Round 4's challenge was Sailing. Meter won the challenge because German accidentally gave away the winning strategy. Jonny once again found Temperary Immunity, making Colin, phi, Otter, Meter and Jonny immune. This vote marked the beginning of the end for the Atlantis Alliance. Otter and Mercury flipped on the alliance, eliminating Heavan in a 10-4-1 vote. Eliminated - Heavan Ep. 5 - I took a bullet last round for you! Title Author - Colin The challenge for Round 5 was the infamous social challenge, 3 Lives. The winner of this challenge was Star. Meter found Temperary Immunity and gave it to Mercury. This meant that Colin, phi, Otter, Meter, Star, and Mercury were immune. This round saw another atlantian going home. Toad was eliminated in a 7-5-1-1 vote. Eliminated - Toad Ep. 6 - Its annihilation was inevitable. Title Author - Colin Round 6's challenge was Bidding War. Colin won this third immunity in this challenge and gave it to Lotion. Meter found Temperary Immunity and gave it to myworld, the least active contestant. This meant that Colin, phi, Otter, Meter, Star, Lotion and myworld were immune. Koopa, the last member loyal to the Atlantis Alliance who was vulnerable, was eliminated in a 7-5-1 vote. Eliminated - Koopa Ep. 7 - I am just flying right by everyone! Title Author - Otter Territory was the challenge for Round 7. phi won the challenge and gifted the immunity to myworld, much like Meter in Round 6. Mercury found Temperary Immunity, making Colin, phi, Otter, Meter, Star, Lotion, myworld, and Mercury immune. Ray, who was only being kept alive by his friend Koopa, was eliminated in a 7-3-1-1 vote. Eliminated - Ray Ep. 8 - I have a pretty solid idea who the rat is. Title Author - phi Round 8's challenge was Deflect, Shield, Attack (DSA). Europe won the challenge, earning himself the final immunity of the cycle. No Temperary Immunity was hidden as this was the last round of the immunity cycle. For the vote, Colin, phi, Otter, Meter, Star, Lotion, myworld, and Europe were immune. This meant that the vote was only between 3 people: Jonny, Mercury, and Mello. Out of the 3, Mello was eliminated in a 7-3-1 vote. Eliminated - Mello Ep. 9 - We can have someone do our dirty work. Title Author - Lotion All immunity from the previous round was revoked in Round 9 as it was the start of a new immunity cycle. Additionally, the contestants were split into two groups this round. Otter, Mercury, phi, myworld, and Lotion were on the black group with Europe, Meter, Jonny, Star, and Colin on the white group. Contestants on different groups could not contact each other. The CI: Auction was the "challenge" for Round 9. Contestants were able to bid on various items in the auction, with immunity being very important. phi found Cumulative Immunity while Otter and Mercury bought Temperary Immunity. This meant that phi, Otter, and Mercury were immune. Round 9 was a historic round for the game. It was the first round to feature a tie vote. In this case, the tie was between Lotion and Colin. The vote was 3-3-2-1-1. Eliminated - TBD Ep. 10 - He's playing both sides, and I don't like that. Title Author - Colin Round 10's challenge was Picture Perfect which Mercury steamrolled en route to immunity. This challenge was also used to break the tie between Lotion and Colin. Out of the two of them, whoever got the lowest score in the challenge would be eliminated. This procedure would be followed in the future for other tie votes. Lotion did worse in the challenge and was eliminated. Despite playing during some of Round 10, Lotion was technically eliminated in the Round 9 vote, with the tie being broken in Round 10. Temperary Immunity was not found, meaning that phi and Mercury were the only contestants immune. Despite saving himself from the Round 9 elimination spot, Colin was eliminated in Round 10 in a 5-2-1-1 vote. Eliminated - Lotion / Colin Ep. 11 - There's gonna be lots of arguments. Title Author - Meter Round 11's challenge was The Evolution of Trust. phi won the final round against Meter, but ended up giving Meter immunity anyway. Europe found the Temperary Immunity, making phi, Mercury, Meter, and Europe immune. Star was eliminated this round in a 5-3 vote. Eliminated - Star Ep. 12 - My vote belong to you guys, anyway. Title Author - phi Eliminated - Jonny Ep. 13 - Should we regroup the remains of the alliance? Title Author - Meter Eliminated - Meter Ep. 14 - You're just a goat being led to the slaughter. Title Author - phi Eliminated - myworld Ep. 15 - I think being a floater is beneficial in this game. Title Author - phi Eliminated - phi Ep. 16 - If one of us gets out, the other is gonna win. Title Author - Mercury Eliminated - Mercury Ep. 17 - Did we win yet? Title Author - phi Eliminated - Europe Twists With New Beginnings being the first season of "CI", it didn't come with many large twists. However, it wasn't void of them either. Many of these "twists" that were tested in S1 have made their way into its successors. [[Group Split|'Group Split']] - Created a few days before the debut of Cumulative Immunity, the Group Split was designed to cut off communication. Hidden Cumulative Immunity - In Round 9, Cumulative Immunity was hidden rather than Temperary Immunity. It required 2 clues to find. [[F3 Eliminated Players Vote|'F3 Eliminated Players Vote']] - During the Round of the Final 3, all Eliminated players would cast a vote against a current player. The player receiving the most votes would be eliminated and the other 2 went onto the finale. [[Group Cumulative Immunity -|'Group Cumulative Immunity']] - After the groups were disbanded, only the group with the most remaining members was allowed to compete in the next challenge. Items Vote Vandal - Vote Vandal was sold at the auction. It allowed the winning bidder to steal the vote of the player who voted directly before them. [[Cross-Group Communication|'Cross-Group Communication']] - This item was sold at the auction. The winning bidder was allowed to create 1 alliance chat with a player from the opposite group. Season Summary 1- Colin won immunity, but gave it to this contestant. 2- phi won immunity, but gave it to this contestant. 3- Meter found immunity, but gave it to this contestant. Voting History TBA Trivia TBA Category:Elimination Order